Unheard Confession
by Shizume Hiyori
Summary: Tsuna loved Reborn more than anybody else even if he got his heart broken by the said person many times. Just as people say… "Regret is always at the end." Main: AdultReborn and Tsuna Pairings: Adult Reborn x Tsuna


**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR…**

**Summary: **Tsuna loved Reborn more than anybody else even if he got his heart broken by the said person many times. Just as people say… "Regret is always at the end."

**Special Note:** This fanfic is a surprise Christmas gift dedicated to _Starred! _I hope you'll like this.

**Beta-ed by: **la Pianissima

* * *

**Unheard Confession**

* * *

Tsuna suddenly received a visit from an infant who was dressed in a black suit. The infant was no other than the greatest hitman in the world named Reborn. He suddenly declared that Tsuna will become a mafia boss which surprised the young teen. Of course, there was no way for Tsuna to believe that foolish thing. Even if it was true, he won't become a mafia boss. That was what happened in the beginning. That was how their fated meeting began…

For years, Tsuna and Reborn lived together under the same roof. Tsuna gained many friends and his life had somehow taken a good turn after he met Reborn. He considered Reborn as his first friend. If it wasn't for him, he wouldn't gain all the things that he had now. After all the challenges that he encountered in his life, Reborn was always there by his side to help and to support him even if the baby won't show it openly.

With all the time that the two spent, Tsuna's feelings developed into love. He didn't know what to do to it at first. It was his first time experiencing something like that. To top it off; he has Bianchi as his rival for Reborn's love. In the end, Tsuna didn't admit his feelings. He kept on denying it and restrained himself.

His restrained feelings loosened up a bit when the Arcobaleno Curse on Reborn was lifted, making the infant regain his adult form. It made his feelings for Reborn stronger.

Reborn gazed Tsuna and smirked when he saw the blush on his student's face in which the teen was trying to fight back. "What? Surprised to see me in my original form?"

Tsuna closed his mouth quickly when he just realized that it was hanging open. "N-no…"

Reborn's smirked grew wider when he saw the troubled expression on Tsuna's face. He knew that his student has fallen in-love with him. Most of all, he also knew that Tsuna was fighting back his feelings for him. He really enjoyed the display of emotions on Tsuna's face. It entertained him more when Tsuna would keep on denying his love. Unknown to Reborn, deep inside his heart, a feeling of love for his student was sleeping inside him. Even if he knew it, he won't admit it.

Time passed by until Tsuna couldn't take that heavy feeling any longer. He decided to confess to Reborn once he got back from school. On his way back home, he was accompanied by his friends: Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Haru, and Kyoko. They separated their ways on the intersection.

Oblivious to their knowing, that would be the last time they'll ever see of Tsuna.

* * *

After a long yet happy walk together with his friends, Tsuna finally reached his home. He checked for his Mom, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta and Bianchi if they were present. He heaved out a sigh of relief when he didn't saw them. He found out through a small letter that was posted on the refrigerator that his mom, Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta went to the shopping district. He gathered all of his courage and strength to look for Reborn and confess his feelings for him. Deep inside, he kind of believed that Reborn would return his feelings.

As he took the flight of steps on the stairs, he stopped midway when he saw Reborn and Bianchi kissing up ahead. Tsuna felt like his heart was being pierced by thousands of needles. It was too painful; seeing the man he loved love another one.

Reborn and Bianchi broke their kiss when they felt the need for air. Bianchi murmured some words of love towards Reborn and trailed her fully manicured hands on his chest. Reborn shifted his head towards the flight of stairs when he felt a presence of someone else. He almost had a heart attack when he saw Tsuna glaring at him with a painful look on his face.

"Tsuna…?!" was the only thing Reborn could say at that moment.

Bianchi moved her head to where Reborn was looking. She didn't say anything when she saw Tsuna wiping his tears. She was well-aware that Tsuna has feelings for Reborn and Reborn has feelings for him as well but she loved Reborn. The pained look on Tsuna's face and on the look of regret on Reborn's showed her that she has no place between the two.

"Tsuna… please listen for a bit…" Bianchi tried to reason out.

"NO! I'm sorry for disturbing both of you… I didn't know that the two of you were…" Tsuna said while forcing himself to smile and took a few steps back.

"No! Tsuna! Please, listen to me…!" Reborn released Bianchi and took some long strides to get to Tsuna's side.

Tsuna didn't wait for Reborn to get near him and ran top speed towards the door. He wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible. It was too painful for him. He can't take it anymore! He was a fool for believing that Reborn would return his feelings.

'_I'm so stupid!' _Tsuna mumbled to himself.

Reborn chased Tsuna as well. He took two to three steps on the stairs. He stretched his arms as Tsuna ran away from him. He was so close in getting Tsuna not until the latter reached the door and he would be out of the house. He has so many things he wanted to tell Tsuna, starting with how much he loved him.

Tsuna reached the door and he opened it. The moment he took a step outside, he activated his hyper dying will mode and flew far away from his house. He wanted to go somewhere where he can be alone, a place where he can't see Reborn.

Reborn ceased his tracks and held the door. He clicked his tongue and watched Tsuna flew away.

"Tccch! TSUUUNNNAAA…!" Reborn screamed at the top of his lungs as he balled his fist.

Bianchi crossed her arms as she watched the emotions that slipped on Reborn's face.

* * *

Night time has finally come and there was still no sign of Tsuna coming back. Reborn didn't look for Tsuna for he had decided to wait for him to calm down. He really wanted to tell him what he really felt for his student.

The phone near the living room rang and was answered by Nana who just got home. A look of horror and shock was written on Nana's face as she dropped the phone, leaving it dangling in the air.

Reborn slowly approached Nana and asked her. "What's wrong, Mama?"

Nana looked at Reborn and cried as she clutched his suit for support. "My son… My one and only son… Tsuna… He…"

"Mama?" Reborn tried to know what Nana was saying in broken sobs.

"Tsuna… He… He's dead! The hospital where he was brought in called me just now! They said an accident occurred on the road… A little girl almost died on a car accident but she was saved by Tsuna, rescuing her! Instead, h-he was the one who got hit by that drunken driver! Waaaaahhhhh…! Tsuuunaaaa!" Nana cried as she fell on the floor.

Reborn didn't know what to do at that time. The student whom he love and cherished so much, died. He has a LOT of things to tell him which he was unable to tell him.

* * *

In the afterlife, Giotto talked to Tsuna's soul. He told him that it was not yet his time to die.

"Tsuna, you have to go back. It is not yet your time. Can't you hear the cries of your loved ones?" Giotto told his descendant.

"That's impossible, Primo. I, I-I no longer have a body to return to." Tsuna answered his ancestor.

Giotto shook his head. "It was not you who should have died. It is supposed to be that girl who resembles you. That girl lost the will to live due to her family's situations and at the same time, _her_ time is finally up."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"She will take your place. In other words, you will live in her place, Tsuna…"

A sad smile appeared on Tsuna's face as he remembered everything that happened. He left Reborn and Bianchi because it was too painful seeing them together.

"If I am going to be reborn as that girl, then I wish for all of my memories to be erased. I don't want to remember my previous life any longer. I don't want to remember anything." Tsuna pleaded his ancestor.

Giotto sighed and his hands were engulfed by his sky flames. Seconds later, the entire dark place was completely lit up by the warm sky flames and Tsuna closed his eyes to go back to sleep. No matter what happens after his encounter with his ancestor, he will accept it.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Reborn was called back to Italy after Tsuna died. Since then, he sealed his heart away from anyone. He never opened his feelings again after losing his beloved student.

Five years after Tsuna's death, Reborn received a special mission to protect a distant relative of Vongola Nono who was in the hospital, unconscious. For five whole years, the girl was in a comatose due to an accident that occurred in Japan. As Reborn dug for more detailed information about the girl, he found out that she was the one who was saved by Tsuna in the accident that caused Tsuna's death. It has been said that the girl was no longer in her right mind when her parents abandoned her. Nono decided to take it in his hands to take care of the girl because she was his granddaughter in a way just as how Tsuna was his grandson.

Reborn was brought to the girl's room and was told to wait there. He looked around the place. He decided to take a peek on the girl's face out of curiosity. As he approached the bed, he moved the curtain-like cloth that covered the bed.

His eyes grew wide in shock as he looked at the girl. It really surprised him seeing her. He was told that the girl was unconscious but what greeted him was a fully conscious girl who was sitting on the bed staring at the full moon that was shining outside the window.

The girl sensed Reborn's presence and directed her attention to him. As they locked their eyes locked, Reborn almost lost his breath.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? And also… Do you know me?" The girl said to him in a soft voice as she smiled to him. Unfortunately, she still can't see and hear Reborn properly be it she just woke up.

Reborn approached the girl quickly and hugged her. He can feel it. The girl was no ordinary girl. She was Tsuna… Those caramel orbs and untameable hair… There was no doubt that she was Tsuna. His beloved Tsuna…

The girl lifted her hands and touched Reborn's back lightly. She tried to make out of all the details out of Reborn's features. He seemed familiar and at the same time not. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Reborn's shoulder. During her sleep, she dreamed about a brunette boy who loved a certain raven-haired hitman. In that dream of hers, the boy's feelings were unrequited. As she thought about it carefully, it crossed to her mind that it was not an unrequited love. Based from what she remembered in that dream, she saw an unclear vision where that raven-haired man was calling out the boy's name as the boy flew away from him.

As she rested her head on Reborn's shoulders and went back to sleep, the only thing that came out from her mouth was the words… "I love you…"

Unfortunately, her voice was so soft that Reborn didn't hear it. She even missed Reborn's confession as she went back to sleep.

Cruel as it may be, but Tsuna's wish has been granted by Fate, somehow.

* * *

**Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^**


End file.
